Personalidade
by Dark-Kenichi
Summary: Oque aconteceria se Integra batese a cabeça e sua personalidade fosse alterada e, para cuidar dela vão ser dois vampiros!Só lendo para saber.Pss:Minha primeira Fic. Aviso:Yuri
1. A pancada

Oi para todos!Eu sou nova aqui então Plx, preciso dos reviews de todos para melhorar e continuar a escrever...e...e Hellsing não me pertence, se pertencesses não acabaria no 13° episodio¬¬Bem, é só issu, é melhor eu para de falar pra v6 comesarem a ler minha fic, boa leitura!

----------------------------------------

Capitulo 1-A pancada

Mas uma manhã na mansão dos Hellsing, e como sempre Integra Hellsing esta cuidando dos assuntos de recrutamento de novos soldados, desde o ataque a rainha as coisas andam agitadas para a mulher de olhos azuis. Walter seguia sua mestra pelo grande corredor da mansão, esta olhava os papéis contendo as informações dos recrutas que pelo jeito todos pareciam ser um bando de incompetentes.

Integra:WALTER!De que maldito buraco você tiro esse bando de idiotas, olha este, Ozama Binladem, habilidades: Atentados terrorista e homem-bomba!

Walter:E o que tem de errado?

Integra:Já penso na grana que iríamos gastar em uma escola de como ser um homem-bomba, teríamos que arranjar um professor  
para cada demonstração de como se explodir!Alem disso se aquele maldito Bush descobrir o contrabando de charuto que vem dos Estados Unidos estaríamos numa fria!

Walter:É, tem razão Integra-sama.

Integra olhava firmemente para os papéis já quase os rasgando quando escorregou em uma casca de banana, batendo com força em um pilar que sobre ele tinha um vaso de dois kilos, se espatifando na cabeça da Hellsing.

Walter:Meu deus...o vaso de dez bilhões de dólares se foi BUAAAAAA!Integra-sama o que vamos fazer? Integra-sama?

Integra:... xx

Meia hora depois

Walter:Certo vocês dois vão cuidar da Integra-sama, enquanto eu cuido dos compromissos dela.

Alucard:Eu não vou cuida dela, ela me deve três messes de salários atrasado ù.ú

Celas:Mestre não fala assim, Walter-san será um prazer cuidar de Integra-sama na sua ausência.

Walter:Muito bem irei me retirar.

Walter sai do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si, fora do quarto este olha para frente com determinação e com os punhos cerrados diz com a voz firme.

Walter:É isso agora finalmente depois de 20 anos servindo a família Hellsing eu eu...EU VOU FINAL MENTE PODER TIRA FÈRIAS! HAHAHAHA!Com a patroa fora da jogada eu poderei usar seu cartão de crédito à vontade comprarei o que eu quiser e vou pra zona hehehe, mas antes, preciso enfrentar um grande desafio!

Dentro do quarto, Integra descansava sobre a enorme cama, tinha sua cabeça enfaixada com bandanas, Celas torcia um pano sobre uma bandeja cheia de água que ficava sobre a escrivaninha do lado da cama, colocou o pano sobre a testa da Hellsing olhando com pena para a pesou mais importante de sua vida. Alucard que olhava tudo sem interesse levantou da cadeira que estava sentado indo em direção a porta.

Celas:Me...mestre onde o senhor vai?Você tem que me ajuda a cuidar da Integra-sama!ò.ó

Alucard:Eu já disse ela não pagou o meu salário!

Celas:Deixa de ser criança e me ajude!

Alucard:Você diz isso por que sempre recebe o salário adiantado e é a Integra em pessoa que vai te entrega o salário, para mim ela manda um gordo entregador de pizza que ainda por cima me obriga a empurrar ele e a maldita lambreta dele subida a cima!ò.ó

Celas:Pensa bem, defunto não pode pagar salário atrasado!

Alucard:...

Celas:Então?

Alucard:O que você quer que eu faça ¬¬

Celas:Vá fazer o almoço da Integra-sama

Alucard:O que!Mas eu não sei cozinhar!Manda a merda do cozinheiro fazer!

Celas:Ele meteu a mão dentro do triturador e foi para o hospital.

Alucard:Como uma pessoa consegue colocar a pro pia mão dentro de um triturador-.-"

Celas: Isso não interessa vai logo em vez de ficar parado cosando o saco!

Alucard:Ta ta que estresse eu em!(deve tah de tpm)

Quando Alucard sai do quarto, Celas da um longo suspiro, final mentem convenceu seu mestre de fazer o bendito almoço, ele realmente era preguiçoso quando algo não lhe interessava, mais uma vez a loira de olhos vermelhos olhou para o ser que dormia ao seu lado tão vulnerável, nem parecia ser a líder dos Hellsing que comandava a organização com mãos de ferro.  
Sir Integra Hellsing, a pessoa que sempre invade seus sonhos à noite e seus pensamentos a toda hora.


	2. Só problemas

Oi gente!Desculpem por demorar a postar o segundo capitulo, bem, mais aqui esta!Boa leitura!E plz deixem reviews!

Ah!Queria agradecer a Youko Estressada pela sua review, Arigatou gozaimasu!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2-Só problemas

Na cozinha, Alucard procurava os livros de receita, tentava achar um único livro que não levava alho como ingrediente principal, revirou todos os armários e gavetas, mas sem sucesso.

Alucard:Mas que droga todos esse malditos livros tem alho como ingrediente!Salada de alho, Alho ensopado, Arroz com alho, Alho no espeto, A MEU DEUS, MESMO INCOSINTE A QUELA MULHER ME FAZ PASAR POR ISSO!Quem foi o desgraçado que escreveu essas porras de receita!

Alucard vira o livro que tinha em mãos, e atrás avia o nome do culpado de doto o estresse do vampiro.

Alucard:(Vovó Hellsing)...-.-"

O vampiro começa a olhar o verso de todos os livros, todos tinham "Vovó Hellsin" com escritora dos livros, já estava desistindo quando algo começou a brilhar bem no fundo de um armário, Alucard avançou de vagar em direção ao objeto que brilhava, o begou em mãos, era um livro, em sua capa esta escrito "Como fazer Curry", um longo sorriso apareceu nos lábios do vampiro.

Em algum lugar, Walter se concentrava em como achar o cartão de crédito, sua localização só a pró pia integra sabia. Walter se encontrava em um pequeno quarto tomado pela escuridão, apenas tinha uma vela que iluminava os papéis que o Deus da Morte olhava atentamente, em cada um deles tinha uma pesa da mansão, em alguma delas estaria o cartão. Sua atenção é interropida por batidas que vinham de fora do quarto.

Walter:(Quem deve ser o infeliz que esta me atrapalhando)Quem é?

Voz:È o Ozama e quero usa o banheiro!Tu faz meia hora que tai!

Walter:Não enche que eu ainda não acabei!

Ozama:Tu ta com o cu tampado é, todo mundo que usa o banheiro publico ta fazendu merda nu mato por que "um cara"com o cu tampado não sai da porra do banheiro!

Walter:Fodase , vai faze no mato seu barbudo de uma merda!

Ozama:Isso não vai fica assim cu tampado! ò.ó

Walter iguinorou as ultimas palavras de Ozama e volta sua atenção para os papéis que tinha em mãos.

Alucar depois de lê e rele a receita do Curry, pegava os ingredientes para fazer o primeiro almoço de toda sua vida depois de mais de 600 anos de assistência, e a primeira vez não tava sendo uma das melhores, faltava cinco pimentas para completar os ingredientes, e já que tava pobre de mais foi pedi dinheiro para Celas que ainda tava no quarto com Integra.

Celas assistia um documentário sobre morcegos da Discovery Channel pela TV que estava em cima da mesa que ficava no meio do grande quarto onde a Hellsing descansava, estava tão distraída que mal ouviu seu mestre arromba a porta pedindo dinheiro pra compra pimenta.

Alucard:Policial me da dinheiro pra eu compra pimentas

Celas:Pimentas?O.O

Alucard: Não, Jacas ¬¬

Celas:Pra que você que pimentas?

Alucard:Pra eu em fia no meu nariz e sai por ai gritando que sou o Bozo!È lógico que é pra fazer a merda do almoço!

Celas;Tah não precisa fica nervoso, mas como vai compra pimentas se não pode sair na luz do dia?

Alucard:Quem disse que eu vou sair?

Celas:Vai manda alguém compra?

Alucard:Não, vou pedir pela internet!

Celas:Já chega de ser irônico! òó

Alucard:Não estou sendo irônico dessa vez ¬¬

Celas:Verdade hehehe "...é...é ta aqui, dez reais deve da!

Alucard:Não da preciso de mais dez!

Celas:MAIS DEZ!

Alucard:Se você quiser que as pimentas cheguem hoje tem que ser SEDEX

Celas:Ta bom, aqui mais dez!(lá se vai meu dinheiro TT,aposto que pagarão ele pra fazer essa propaganda!òó)

Alucard guarda o dinheiro dentro do grande casaco vermelho que sempre usa, estava para se retirar do quarto, quando uma noticia urgente interronpe o documentário sobre morcegos que passava na TV, chamando a atenção dos dois vampiros que ali estavam.

Repórter:Aqui é o "Jornal da Globo", a poucos minutos um avião atingiu um banheiro publico que ficava no meio de uma praça, testemunhas afirmam que a vitima que estava no banheiro ainda pode estar lá...

Em quanto a reporte falava, mais um avião colidiu com os destroços do que restou do banheiro e do ultimo avião, deixando agora apenas uma enorme cratera onde ficava o banheiro.

Reporte:MEU DEUS!Mais um avião caiu no mesmo lugar!O motivo desse ato e o autor são desconhecidos, a vitima também, os bombeiros não encontraram o corpo, que provável mente deve ter virado pó com a explosão!

Voltando para o quarto, Alucard e Celas olhavam abismados para a tela da TV, quem seria o idiota que meteria dois aviões num banheiro publico, com certeza o motivo devia ser o mais ridículo possível.

Alucard:Que bando de idiotas!

Celas:Se Walter-san estive-se aqui ele morreria de rir!

Alucard; Nossa!A Globo vai longe quandu é pra pega um furo, pra do Brasil vim pra a Inglaterra!

Celas:Tem razão...


End file.
